1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to armrest mechanism for dental chairs of the type which causes the armrests to track the movement of the chair back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On most dental chairs, the armrests do not move with the chair back, with the result that the armrests are not in the most ergonomic position for various inclined positions of the chair back.
Some chairs have been manufactured with sliding armrests, but many chairs with sliding armrests incorporated slings for arm support, which may not provide the support and comfort required by patients.
It is preferable to be able to lower the chair back for shipping, however, it is necessary to do so in a manner that does not complicate shipping, or subsequent installation of the chair in the field.
The armrest mechanism of the invention causes allow the back to be lowered for shipping, but permits easy installation in the field.